Ghost Busters!
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: AU: Malik,Ryou and Yugi are Ghost Busters with odd powers. They soon are on the trail of a BIG case involving the yamis (which they had't met till now) Will they live past this dooms day or will Malik's driving kill them 1st? plz RnR lol crap summmary
1. Default Chapter

Ghost Busters  
  
AN: I got a HUGE burst of inspiration while watching Ghost Busters soooo this fic is LOSLY based on Ghost Busters and it had my own plot ^_____^ I no own any thing so meeeeh lol enjoy the fic plz RnR tis AU and Yugi, Ryou and Malik don't know about their yamis ^_^  
  
Ghost Busters  
  
Chapter1: Moron's who can't drive and dead Pharaohs who can't pay the heating bill  
  
Malik growled in annoyance as he kicked the water cooler making it splosh around and gain the attention of the receptionist. Mai narrowed her eyes at him and continued to file her nails as if the other blond hadn't had his little 'out burst'. Malik snarled and leaned on the wall of the old building he and the others lived in.  
  
"Not a single call for over two weeks now" He hissed.  
  
"Yeah well cry me a river hun" Mai deadpanned and looked at her nails with a smile of contentment.  
  
"We pay you to listen to our whining!" Malik turned his head to the side and looked at the stairs leading to the basement.  
  
A few small white spikes could be seen walking up the steps and as the spikes came closer more of the person could be seen. Ryou smiled to the stressed out blond as he climbed to the top of the small stair case. Behind him walked the smaller boy, Yugi.  
  
"Any luck with the crap trap?" Malik raised an eyebrow as Ryou shook his head sadly.  
  
"Nope that sprit really pulled a number on it, I told you not to catch a class A in a class B's trap Malik" Ryou frowned.  
  
"Ah bite me"  
  
"Any calls Mai?" Yugi walked over to the woman's desk and sounded hopeful.  
  
"Nope sorry hun"  
  
Ryou , Yugi and Malik had a very odd profession that many laughed at and mocked. Although very young all three teenagers had some sort of psychic power that helped them in their job. The three teenagers were a rare group indeed and many called them freaks, wired even nut cases but the true term for them was 'Ghost Busters'  
  
Each could see the dead which was a big advantage in what they did. Yugi could read minds to some degree, Ryou could read the soul and often used tarot cards in his tasks and Malik could lift things using his mind.  
  
"Some one had BETTER ring soon." Malik's tone was low and sinister as he chuckled evilly to himself.  
  
The phone rang and every one gazed in awe and shock at Malik who seemed rather pleased with himself although he knew it was just a very welcomed coincidence. Mai picked up the phone and but on her best telephone manner.  
  
"You have reached the ghost busters how may we help?" The _expression on her face clearing screamed 'I'M BOARD!'  
  
"Uh huh. yep..really?.ok..hmm.no.cash of card? Hmm..yep.uh huh"  
  
Every one strained to hear what was going on as Mai shoved Yugi away as he tried to lean over her desk and towards the phone. Yugi yelped and rubbed his nose after it was assaulted by the palm of Mai's hand. The female but down the phone and smiled at the boys.  
  
"Ok boys it's show time!" She beamed.  
  
"Yes!" Malik hit the air with his fist as Ryou smiled.  
  
The doors of the old fire station whirled open and a strange car with an equally strange siren slammed out backwards and skidded almost hitting a fire hydrant. Another skid soon followed as the vehicle backed out and on to the road. Malik laughed evilly as Yugi and Ryou gripped onto their seats for dear life.  
  
The car sped down the road swerving a little each time. Malik was the older of the three and was the only one who had managed to get his drivers license much to the fear of the other two teens. Malik was as scary in the car as he was out the car.  
  
"I swear one of these days Malik WE'LL end up as the dead!" Yugi cried as he was slung into the side of Ryou.  
  
"Well it's not MY fault no one fixed the seat belts yet!" He countered.  
  
"Malik just keep your eyes on the road" Ryou sighed and pushed the spiky banged teenager away form his now dead arm.  
  
They pulled up to the place Mai had directed to them to, it was an old building but far from under used as many people walked in and out of the doors. It was a museum of history. If it had been art there would be no way in any of the seven hells Malik would have left the car with out being dragged kicking and screaming by the others.  
  
They walked into the reception and were greeted by a girl with long red hair and brown eyes. She smiled and told them about the problems they had been having in one section of the museum and that was the Egyptian expiate. The woman showed the three to the place fully aware of the odd looking back packs each wore.  
  
"I'll leave you gentlemen to it" She nodded and hurried off since Malik had given her a rather nasty glare.  
  
"I can feel something here" Yugi mumbled and glanced to his white haired friend.  
  
"So can I"  
  
"Pff ok enough of the whole 'feeling' crap lets go bust this dead dudes ass!" Malik stomped off into the main expiate.  
  
The room was dark and had a cold air about it. The young woman had said it was due to the lighting never working around here ditto with the heating. The room was dull and musty either side of the path way had huge and ancient artefacts. Yugi blinked as he tried to see an object in the dark, it was a tablet with words of a time long past and forgotten.  
  
"Ryou pass me a torch" Yugi said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Here" Ryou felt around for Yugi's hand and placed the object with in the smaller teens grasp.  
  
"Why are you guys so quite?" Malik asked as his voice echoed off the walls.  
  
"Shhhhh!!" Both teens glared at Malik who cocked his head to one side and pouted.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes but was sure the blond couldn't see. He turned the flashlight on and aimed it at the tablet and looked at the words. He was now glad he had learned Egyptian from Malik as he read it out in his mind then paused.  
  
"I think I may have found something" He paused and went on reading this time out loud to his friends.  
  
"Here lies one of the three sprits that will bring about the end of the world. Unlike the numbers two and three this one is a kind sprit who was tricked into helping by an old woman many years ago. If joined with the other sprits the ruler and keeper of the Millennium puzzle will-" Yugi gulped as he saw an image of the puzzle and he felt his hand glide down to his own.  
  
"Well? What happens if this dead king guy met with the other dead beats?" Malik spat.  
  
"I..It seems to stop there.."  
  
"How odd.." Ryou mused and looked where the light of the torch touched.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm SO scared!" Malik mocked a whimper and grabbed Ryou's arm dragging him off further down the hall.  
  
Yugi stayed and looked over the stone in wonderment. He held his puzzle close as he felt another presence near him. He turned around and saw a man in clothes fit for a king at least if you lived back in Egypt 5000 years ago. There on the sprits chest rested the puzzle. Yugi's eyes trailed from the puzzle to the sprits head which had hair just like his and the same deep eyes.  
  
"Whaaa!" Yugi dropped his torch and fell back on his ass.  
  
The sprit seemed to smile at the youngster as he reached his hand out in a gesture of help. Yugi wasn't scared by ghosts but this one who could have passed as his twin worried him, he backed away and felt his backpack hit something as he pushed himself up against the wall.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you" The voice was clear and calm.  
  
"Maybe so but I have a job to do I have to get rid of you from the premises" Yugi said taking up his blaster and aiming it at the sprit.  
  
"I do not wish to haunt these mortals.. I only did it simply because they tried to move my coffin from beside the tablet" The sprit said.  
  
Yugi reached out and got his torch making it's steady beam of light travel either side of the tablet and sure enough set up against the wall was a dazzling gold and blue coffin. Yugi mused this over in his head and decided this sprit wasn't worth capturing but he would have to make a deal.  
  
"Ok.. king.."  
  
"I am Pharaoh Yami" Yami stated.  
  
"Ok Yami.. if you stop being all 'boo I'm gonna eat your soul' then I'll make sure no one moves your stuff around ok?"  
  
"That's fair.." Yami seemed to be dazing off into space.  
  
"They are awake.. I can feel them from here" Yami looked panicked and then glanced down at Yugi.  
  
"The end is near little one.."  
  
"Wh..What do you mean?"  
  
Before Yami answered he vanished into the dark leaving Yugi shaken up. He heard foot steps running towards him followed by a 'Malik that was my foot!' and a 'Well move it or lose it snow white!' Malik and Ryou had returned.  
  
"Any luck?" Ryou asked as he panted.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back ok?"  
  
Malik snorted while Ryou nodded. As the three left Yami watched Malik and Ryou with interest.  
  
"So those are our hosts. the fail safe of this plan.. if the three of us are brought together they are the only way the earth can live though the darkness" Yami sighed sadly.  
  
~ MORE TO COME ~ 


	2. 2

Ghost Busters  
  
Chapter2: Pulling hair and eating dirt  
  
Two weeks later..  
  
Malik was asleep even if it was 1pm in the day he didn't care or knew since his alarm clock met with a nasty end. Well that's what happens when something or someone dares to wake this sleeping blond Egyptian with out any other reason then food or a job. Ryou was the unlucky one today since Yugi was busy trying sort out the soul storage machine.  
  
"Malik?" Ryou poked Malik on the forehead.  
  
Nothing..  
  
"Wake up Malik it's 1pm" He tried again.  
  
Ryou was now a little stressed out at his friend and decided to take action. He gripped the blanket that covered the sleeping teen and yanked it as hard and fast as he could away from the bed. Malik shirked as he landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
'Well that woke him up' Ryou smiled in triumph.  
  
Malik growled as he pulled himself up from the floor. He glared at Ryou with such force that if looks could kill Ryou would be next on their hit list. Ryou sweatdropped and backed away from the psycho blond.  
  
"I'll give you ten seconds to run before I decide to pull out all your pretty hair" He narrowed his eyes and looked as if he would pounce at any moment.  
  
Ryou squealed as Malik jumped over his bed with a pillow in hand and started to swing it around in hopes of hitting the younger boy.  
  
Down stairs..  
  
Yugi looked up from his work up at the ceiling where thuds and thumps could be heard along with many things smashing and the war cry of Malik. Mai looked at him from her crossword puzzle and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Malik's awake" he said as if that would explain the opening of hell upstairs.  
  
"Not a morning person I take it?"  
  
"Far from it. and today it's Ryou's day to suffer his wrath" Yugi shook his head and looked back at the scroll he was reading. He had finished with the soul machine awhile ago.  
  
After meeting the Pharaoh or at least his sprit 'Yami' Yugi had been under going a lot of research into this and had found out not a bloody lot in short. It seems that he was one of the main sprits that had been placed into something called a Millennium Item and if he were reunited with the other two then dooms day would hail down on the earth.  
  
It also spoke of a great power that was to be summoned from this too but after that it gave no more information away. Nothing about the other sprits and nothing about this so called 'ultimate evil' speaking of ultimate evil Malik had stomped down the stairs with a few strands of silver hair in his right hand.  
  
"Any luck on your dead twins case?" Malik asked letting the silver stands fall to the floor.  
  
"He is not my twin" Yugi called in protest.  
  
Ryou came down the stairs holding his head and pouting like an over dramatic actor as he gave Malik a dirty look. Ryou stood in front of Yugi's desk and put his hands on his hips and sighed.  
  
"You've been working far too hard on this case Yugi maybe you should leave it alone for a while?" Ryou asked concerned about his friend's newest hobby.  
  
"But I'm on to something" Yugi's eyes grew wide and pleading.  
  
"Yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba!" Malik spat and started to raid their shared fridge.  
  
"Oh left overs!" Malik beamed and pulled out the remains of yesterdays take away.  
  
Ryou and Yugi pulled a face while Mai shook her head and continued to work on her crossword. Malik started to happily eat his 'breakfast' till the phone rang. Mai picked up the phone and answered.  
  
"Ghosts Busters here what do you want? Oh..ok..right away.. no.yes..n..er..yes.." Mai frowned as the person on the other end spoke too fast and she heard crashes in the background.  
  
"Ok boys your needed down town at the museum" Mai gave them the directions.  
  
"AGAIN with the museums?" Malik growled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The car backed out and the sirens began to scream their annoying chat of 'Reeeeeraaaaaaa reeeeeraaaaaaa' Making the public wince and know who's about. Ryou was slammed along the seat and banged into Yugi.  
  
"Hay drive slower Malik!" Yugi whimpered as he fell over onto Ryou.  
  
"Ah quit whining I'm trying to drive AND eat here!"  
  
The teens in the back looked at each other in horror before looking at Malik who had a box of take out in one hand and a fork in the other all the time steering with his arms. They heard a huge horn and looked out to see a huge truck coming right for them. Ryou dived into the front seat and grabbed the wheel turning them to the right and way from the truck.  
  
"Hay what's your problem whity?" Malik glared.  
  
"That's.It.Ryou.YOUR..learning how..to ..drive" Yugi panted still in shock.  
  
"Right.." Ryou let out a sigh of relief.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All three burst into the museum and the sight they saw was one far from what they had expected. Nothing like the nice peaceful one they had been sent to a few weeks ago. They looked around and surprise, surprise it was in the Egyptian section.  
  
"Are your ancestors out to get us?" Ryou turned to Malik.  
  
"Shut up" he deadpanned.  
  
It was like there was a twister in the room books, paper, desks, tables and any thing that wasn't bolted down was flying around the room. People that hadn't already ran out the room had hidden behind the artefacts which strangely hadn't been touched.  
  
Yugi ducked as a stapler flew at his head. Ryou looked up in hopes of seeing the being that was doing this. All three felt a shiver down their spine's as a chilling and evil laugh echoed in the room and off the stone.  
  
"Foolish mortals!" It said joyfully.  
  
"This will teach you for touching my item!"  
  
All the books lined up in flight formation and dived at the people even hitting a few. Malik had to jump over one as it tried to knock him over. Yugi and Ryou still couldn't see what was doing this but the voice was English and very deep.  
  
Then it showed it's self. Reclining in mid air in the centre of the wind was a male sprit. He had long wild and spiky hair that seemed to be unaffected by the wind at all. His eyes had the black lines of an Egyptian and his eyes were brown and scary. He wore a golden ring around his neck and his dress sense was what looked like baggy trousers a T-shirt and a jacket. The white hair even looked like devil horns.  
  
Malik and Yugi looked from Ryou to the sprit and felt like laughing it looked as if they were the same person! Malik giggled at the look of horror and awe on his white haired friends face as the sprit wore an amused one.  
  
The demon floated down to the three and laughed.  
  
"Joining the party boys?" He asked in a husky voice before standing in front of Ryou.  
  
Yugi took note he was like the same one he had seen. They weren't like ghosts at all you couldn't see through them it was like they were real people and right in front of them.  
  
"So who might you be?" He asked Ryou.  
  
The sprit then saw Ryou's ring and snorted something that sounded to Yugi an awful lot like 'oh so this is the mortal that's meant to trap me?'  
  
"I..I'm Ryou"  
  
"Well..I..I..I'm Bakura" Bakura mocked the fear that Ryou was showing.  
  
"Ok enough presenters and prepare to get your ectoplasmic ass kicked!" Malik yelled as he pulled out his blaster.  
  
"Go ahead Barbie" Bakura snorted.  
  
Malik's left eye twitched he hated it when people dissed his rather feminine hair style and it was even worse coming form a guy who's hair was almost to his ass. He turned the blaster on and a beam of light hit the sprit but instead of it's normal reaction when being shot at a ghost it backfired.  
  
The ray bounced off the sprit as he knocked Yugi's beam away from him. This was looking hopeless as both Yugi and Malik tried to trap the demon they even chucked the trap box under him ready for the capture. Bakura's golden trinket glowed and sent the two teens flying into the opposite walls.  
  
"You wanna try fluffy?" Bakura asked as he floated upside down in front of Ryou.  
  
"Get that bastard!" Malik yelled but was then hit by a book.  
  
"DO IT!" Yugi cried and was picked up by the wind and dropped on top of Malik.  
  
Ryou brought out his blaster and aimed it at the sprit who had closed his eyes and let the beam go right thorough him and the beam hit a book shelf and set it on fire. Ryou then used his powers to see inside Bakura's soul.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bakura hissed.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes in concentration and dug into the beings past and his feelings. Bakura got nervous and started to fight the young one off but it was failing and with a snort Bakura vanished and every thing that had been in the air fell to the floor.  
  
"THAT was something to add to your search Yugi" Malik grumbled.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh one more thing.. GET THE HELLS OFF OF ME!" Malik waved his arms around waiting for Yugi to get off of his lap.  
  
Ryou fell backwards and blinked from the visions he had seen but shook them out of his mind when the owner of the museum thanked them and paid them for their efforts and a job well done. Ryou was feeling a little sick and wasn't looking forward to the drive back home with the psycho blond of doom.  
  
~ MORE TO COME ~ 


	3. The Good The Bad & The Blond

Ghost Busters!  
  
AN: Glad you all like it ^______^ thanks VERY much for the reviews! Heres more!  
  
Ghost Busters!  
  
Chapter3: The Good The Bad & The Blond  
  
Saturday 10 PM  
  
Mai had gone home to her boyfriend no doubt while the others huddled around a small TV that was so old you could hear it trying to wheeze as if it was an old man trying to walk one mile down the road. Malik was sprawled out on the floor looking up at the TV while Ryou and Yugi sat on the battered mass of cushions and springs that passed as a sofa, once, ok maybe in the 60's. Maybe..  
  
The movie in which all three boys had been totally engrossed with was in fact the 1969 version of 'Thir13teen Ghosts' Malik had found the video in the basement only a few days ago but they had all been rather rushed of their asses to watch it.  
  
"I hate black and white movies" Malik pouted as he rested his chin in the palm of his hands.  
  
"How can you tell its black and white? It's SO old" Ryou rolled his eyes wincing at the pain caused with an oddly positioned spring.  
  
Yugi sighed as the two got into one of their normal bitch fights in which Ryou would try side step with his politeness while Malik raged and tackled the situation with as much grace as a sex deprived lesbian on PMT.  
  
The room rang.  
  
No one cared.  
  
It rang again.  
  
Ryou frowned.  
  
Again..  
  
Yugi twitched.  
  
AND again.  
  
Malik gave it the evil eye.  
  
It stopped.  
  
All sighed in relief.  
  
It rang again..  
  
Malik growled and stomped over to the plastic object that seemed to be mocking him. He picked it up and put his hand on his hip.  
  
"WHAT?" He snapped.  
  
"Yeah. so?.. ok, ok.. uh huh. don't cry about it! You have ANY idea what the time is or is a clock to much of a novelty in you're wonderful mansion?"  
  
Ryou and Yugi gave each other the look that they both understood. It was the 'NEVER let him drink coffee at 10 a sodding clock at night'. A phone being slammed and a cuss to end all cusses woke them from their shared 'Coffee + Malik = doom' glance.  
  
"We have a job to do" He said dryly.  
  
"Where?" Yugi asked standing up and stretching almost smacking his white haired friend in the face.  
  
"Just down the street, I hope some one tries to mug me I'm in the mood to kill someone" Malik grumbled and walked to the hole in the floor.  
  
Ryou could remember the last time that some poor soul had tried to rob Malik. It resulted in Malik chasing the guy down the street screaming about phone bills and other such pointless facts that just pissed the blond off.  
  
The hole in floor had a pole going through it, since they we're after all living in an old fire station and this was a great way to get from upstairs to downstairs fast. Malik gripped the pole and slid down followed by Yugi then Ryou. Yugi and Malik smirked as Ryou landed on his ass again.  
  
"Still now used to that whity?" Malik chuckled.  
  
Ryou simply pouted as the tri-haired teen helped him up.  
  
The walk would have been short if our beloved blond with the bad sense of direction had taken down the address properly. When they did get there (thankfully no mugger dared to cross the hyper and evil blond) they realised that it was infact not a museum like they had expected but a store of old 'Egyptian' trinkets.  
  
"Ooooooh shiny!" Malik beamed and pressed his face to the glass as he admired all the rare gold trinkets.  
  
Yugi and Ryou also looked closely but refrained from sticking their faces so close to the window that it would leave a nose print. The shopkeeper walked out the door and blinked at the three, mostly the one with his face smushed against the class.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Um yes we are the ghost busters you asked for" Yugi bowed his head politely while Ryou peeled Malik off of the once clean glass.  
  
"Ah yes!"  
  
The storekeeper looked to be around 17, he had shoulder length black hair and blue bangs. His skin was tanned like Maliks and he had the sennon eye tattooed on the top of his arm, which was clear from the short black T- shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Come in" The boy gestured.  
  
It took all of Yugi and Ryou's power to stop Malik from running away to glomp the biggest thing that was shiny which always seemed to be the most breakable and unMalik proof. The boy took them to backroom and told them about the trouble he had been happening with a spirit.  
  
"You've tried talking to it you say?" Ryou blinked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And what did it say?" Yugi was now even more interested in what the black haired teen had to say.  
  
"It told me to.. 'Go fuck a camel'" The teen sighed.  
  
"Oooooh" Malik beamed as they entered the backroom and saw a golden rod.  
  
"Just like mine!" He beamed.  
  
"It's an object called the 'Millennium Rod'"  
  
"Sorry to seem rude but how do you know?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The oh so lovely and 'graceful' spirit informed me, by the way my name is Thirteen" Thirteen nodded.  
  
"I'm getting a feeling our ghost is near" Ryou stated as the Millennium ring glowed a little.  
  
"I can feel it too" Yugi closed his eyes and tried to get a good reading.  
  
"Ah to hell with all this crap lets just go get the creep!" Malik grumbled.  
  
Thirteen shook his head and left the ghost busters to work. They looked around the room and saw the door they had come through and another door that leaded to the storeroom so Thirteen had said. Malik rolled his eyes as Ryou and Yugi started being all 'Ghost feeling'.  
  
They all turned and stared at the closed door as they heard taps on it and cutting noises. Ryou's eyes widened as he picked up a large reading. Yugi backed away a little not liking the feeling of the ghoul that was held behind the door.  
  
Ryou and Yugi looked at each other then to Malik who stood in front of the door.  
  
"Pff you two are wimps! Oh no a bigger scary sprit that looks like me! Boo hoo!" Malik laughed and opened the door where a spirit looking like him stood smiling sweetly and waved his hand gently.  
  
Malik promptly screamed like a little girl and shoved Ryou in front of him. The spirit burst into laugher as he held his hand out. All three watched the double of Malik's rod float towards Malik's double.  
  
"So the unlucky number showed you here hmm?" He snorted.  
  
"Great instead of ONE annoying little shit I have to now put up with FOUR! Then again I have always liked to subtract."  
  
As the three knew already from Malik's other use of the rod (using it to cut vegetables) it could be a very dangerous thing, and a crazed blond spirit with a liking to sharp things began to swing the rod around. Ryou eeped as the sprit slashed the rod just above his head and watched in horror as a few blades of silver hair fell onto the floor. "I must have scared you so much that your hair lost its colour!" He laughed.  
  
"Hay jerk! No one and I mean NO one apart from ME is allowed to insult the pansy over there!" Malik hissed getting defensive of his so called 'birth right' to piss Ryou off.  
  
The ghost blinked while Yugi slapped his own forehead and started the endless chant in his head of 'Don't let him get us killed! Don't let him get us killed!'  
  
"Is that so mortal?"  
  
"Yeah you floating excuse of a hair style gone wrong!" Malik smiled smugly.  
  
"Um Malik. He has almost the SAME hair style as you" Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't help him Ryou."  
  
"I am Marik! Fear me!" Marik laughed.  
  
"Fear you or your Ra awful sense of fashion?" Malik put his hands on his hips and went into his famous 'I'm a miserable little bitch with PMT!' mode.  
  
Ryou and Yugi felt deep sympathy for the spirit who was going to feel the wrath of Malik.  
  
"I am bitch hear me roar!" Malik snarled as the spirit went to attack him with the rod/dagger.  
  
"Ok I know you SO did not just cut my hair!"  
  
A few strands of gold hair fluttered down in front of Malik's violet eyes. Marik pointed and laughed while the other teens felt the need to grab a bucket of pop corn and some sodas to see the bitch fight of the year.  
  
Just as the bitch fight started to heat up the door opened and Thirteen entered and this made the spirit vanish. Every one blinked at Thirteen who looked more then innocent as he drank from a cup of coffee.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" The black haired teen sighed and sat down.  
  
"Ok that was odd." Yugi trailed off as he saw Malik giving Ryou a wet willy.  
  
~ MTC~ 


End file.
